Demons of the Dark
by ShadowX116
Summary: It's been 2 years since she last saw Mr. Tall, Dark & Scary, and she has quite a story to tell. She's not the sweet little girl Slenderman first thought she was. *Not a pairing. Friendship at the most between these two, if that. lol* Currently on hold. 3rd priority.
1. Chapter 1

Read my previous Slenderman fic "In the Dark of the Night" if you want to see what they mean by 'first met'.

This is something that bullied its way into my mind the other day, and I just went and started typing.

Soo.. enjoy I guess. :3

* * *

_Slenderman, Slenderman,_

_Face as white as the fresh snow,_

_Slenderman, Slenderman,_

_The one everyone should know._

_Slenderman, Slenderman,_

_He has no face and has no eye,_

_Slenderman, Slenderman,_

_You most certainly will die._

The twenty year old hummed the tune as she walked through the forest. Autumn was a welcome scent that flew through the air with the breeze, carrying its natural music with it. The dirt path crunched with fallen leaves, dry as bones under her shoes. Though she could hear, smell, and touch all the signs of fall around her, she could not gaze upon the bright red and yellow leaves or where the path twisted and turned.

A simple strip of black cloth covered her eyes and tied at the back of her head, leaving a nice length of it to drop to the middle of her back. An accident a year before had left her blind. At first, she was upset, then the doctor told her a week later that her eyes would heal, but not for some time and she might never see as well as she used to. This didn't bother her after a week or so since she was able to adapt to the blindness so easily.

It was also at this point she completely discarded her regular t-shirt and blue jeans look, and went to one she hadn't used in quite some time. She wore a black shirt with semi-long sleeves. The material could glide through water without soaking it up so fast. Accompanying it were skin-tight black shorts that went to her knees attached to two waist-wide pieces of cloth, shin length, with a gold border that covered her front and her rear. In her hand was a dark sheath that tapped on the ground in front of her, making it look as though she were truly blind.

Her goal at the moment was to reach the town on the other side of the forest to see some old friends. There was no one of relation or association where she lived, and so she walked in the woods as she had done when she was little. It was a place of peace for her, a moment to think and reflect on her life.

A twig snapped, and she immediately stopped to listen. The birds were no longer chirping, and the squirrels had stopped skittering. One ear had flicked in the direction of the snap, and waited to hear movement. A minute passed then two, then five. Not completely buying the disappearing act, she walked slower, more deliberately, and listened for any more noises to cross her ears.

A cool breeze brushed through the forest, bringing with it more leaves that battered her face and fell away. She ignored them and continued walking until an ice cold barrier of air made her stop short. An ominous, almost silent, noise that was similar to breathing was less than a meter away from where she was standing.

She put the sheath on her back, tightening the leather strip securely, and leveled her head. Her breathing had not changed pace and neither did her fear rise.

"A young woman singing a small tune while walking in the woods, near dusk, and so very alone; that's hardly safe, especially for someone who's _blind_," the being said, stretching the word _blind_ as if in disbelief.

"I am not afraid of the forest," she answered evenly. "I would think you would have moved on by now."

"Where's the fun in that," he asked, looming over her now. "There's still plenty to hunt around here, and once in a while, the prey comes to me." If the being had a mouth, it'd be giving an evil grin.

"And what fun is that," she countered. "What happened to enjoying the thrill of the hunt?"

"That usually comes after, but you're being quite the killjoy, young lady."

"If that is a threat, I'm afraid you've waited several years too long to use it. Of course, you probably knew that by now."

"Yes," the faceless person leaned back and relaxed his shoulders slightly. "Your mind is cluttered with much of your past. It also lets me call your bluff. You're not as weak and helpless as I thought you would be in this state." A mental brick wall came to his attention, and he could not find a way past it, despite his abilities.

"Indeed not," the girl replied. "Nor am I willing to go that far back."

"You dare defy me?"

"I dare to defend my mind."

Silence followed her words.

"What's the matter," she asked seriously. "No one has done anything but run from you and scream before?"

"Apart from you, none that I care to remember."

"Well, are you going to kill me or treat me like another lamb to slaughter?"

Though he had intended to at first, the faceless being just couldn't kill her. "It's been a while since I've had good conversation, and you are one that's not like the others. Of course, I have known this since we first met. You remember that, yes?"

She nodded and answered, "You stalked me before then as well, didn't you? You wouldn't have let me go otherwise."

"Did your internet tell you that?"

"My common sense did, thank you. An alleged serial killer that is centuries old and quite capable of cleaning up the scene just allows not one, but two easy targets go? That's highly unlikely in my book, Mr. Slenderman." She heard the shuffling of his arms crossing his chest.

"How is it you, a _human_ can make me feel angry and yet not want to kill you?"

"Special talent I guess," she grinned.

He gave a deep growling "hmm" and stepped aside, allowing her to continue walking the path. He fell in step next to her and asked, "How is it you can be so controlled? Even when you first saw me, I could see the fear so strong in your eyes, and yet you brushed it away easily."

"I have seen much in my time," she answered. "To you, I may be nothing more than a child still. To those that know of my past… well, as I said, I'm not ready to revisit that so soon. You, a demon, spirit, whatever you are, you're… well you kill people for reasons only really known to you. What can I really say about that?"

"I suppose there's nothing to say about it. Though, you must have killed before if you speak of it so openly without distaste."

"I'm not proud of most of them. I was forced to kill people I considered family," she looked away and wasn't paying attention to her feet long enough for them to trip over a large tree root. She caught herself in time and tried to walk it off; her face was bright red by then.

At her words, any normal person would have said "I'm sorry" or shown some other kind of sympathy. Slenderman was no normal person however. "Why did you kill them then?"

"Orders. Mostly self-defense though. None of them would believe me when I explained what happened."

"And these," he tugged lightly on the left sleeve of her shirt. "Are they your battle uniform or something?"

"It's similar to what I wore when I was with my adopted family. Before the whole mess happened, and for some time after."

"Are you lying to me, little Kira," Slenderman asked, his voice a bit edgy.

"Excuse me?"

"I have kept an eye on you since you were a toddler. Not one thing you have told me makes sense or seems possible in the least."

"You know I'm a terrible liar."

He knew this was true. If she tried to tell even the tiniest lie, she would break down into giggles or be giving a wide smile within seconds. Still, what she was telling him just wasn't possible; unless he had mistakenly followed the wrong person throughout the years... Never! He'd have rather died before letting such a huge mistake slip past him and then make it known to one of his targets. Something was wrong here that he couldn't piece together. That bugged him.

Slenderman was about to ask another question when he saw the trees beginning to thin out. "It seems you are nearly at your destination. I can go no further than this in plain daylight, even near dusk, as you know."

"I'll be fine from here, thank you." She took a couple steps before turning back to him. "Just one more question; are we friends?"

"Most certainly not," he said firmly, straightening his tie.

"Alright then, not-friend. See you around." She smiled at him and continued walking to her friend's place.

"_Humans_," Slenderman shuddered and walked back to his home deep in the forest.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Review it.

Let me know if I'm straying too far or not enough, stuff like that.

I'm also still taking suggestions on plot & senarios for the story; this is brand new after all. :P

So yea, leave a review, and have a cookie while I go cry in the corner because I have to give a speech in 15 minutes. T_T lol

(::)


	2. Chapter 2

Yay next chapter! :D

Chapter 1 was 3 Word Doc. pages long..

This one is 7. :P

Enjoy! :3

* * *

"What have I told you about walking alone," her friend was obviously displeased that she was alone. "I was about to drive over to come get you."

"I told you, I can handle myself. I made it through there just fine, didn't I?"

"You still shouldn't be going out in your current state. What if a bear came along and mauled you," Tom's voiced was raised and slightly frantic. "Then what would I do?"

"Well, I guess you would know where to look then, wouldn't you?"

Tom sighed and pulled her into a hug. "I just worry about you sometimes. That's why I think it would be better if you moved over here instead of staying over there in the middle of nowhere, especially now with the reports of missing kids."

Kira returned the hug and answered, "I'm not a kid anymore. I know very well how to handle myself. You ought to know that better than anyone, you silly goose." She grinned and her friend couldn't help but smile back.

"Alright, let's see 'em," he untied the knot on the back of her head and set the strip of cloth over the rail of his front porch, then had her open her eyes.

They were still cloudy as if someone had poured milk on them, but he could see faint specks of the once dark brown color they used to be.

"Looks like the marks have healed," he reported. "Some of your color seems to be coming back now." He waved his hand over her face, but she did not respond. "You can't see it, can you?"

"I can sense it, but not see it, no." She was slightly disappointed at the answer, but she knew there was very little she could do about it.

A gentle hand lifted her chin up and tied the cloth back over her eyes. "They're much better than they were a few months ago. I'm sure you'll be able to see again soon. Now come on, it's getting chilly out here and the cocoa's going to be cold soon." He smiled and led his best friend to the living room.

For the next few hours, they chatted about their lives over the last couple months. Nothing much had really changed for either of them, and it was a welcome break after the madness that had taken away Kira's sight… and most of their memories.

"So, you haven't remembered anything new at all," she asked.

"Nope, nothing. I just remember knowing you and the guys, but vaguely. I don't remember anything we did together, just that we were all friends since we were kids."

"Hmm," she sighed. She wished she could tell him. She wished she hadn't gotten her memory back so soon. If she could only explain everything… but she knew she couldn't. He'd either go insane or not believe her, not that she'd blame him. This simple life was just as much a reality as the memories lingering in the back of her mind were.

Tom glanced at the clock with chocolate brown eyes of his own. "10 'o clock already? We should get some sleep if we're going to meet the dawn."

"Indeed." Kira finished her drink and Tom took the cups to the sink while she settled in on the couch; her favorite spot. A few minutes later, he came back and covered her with a nice purple blanket and told her goodnight before walking into his room and closing the door.

She hummed the tune to herself again, not feeling very tired.

_Slenderman, Slenderman, _

_He will stalk you 'round your home _

_Slenderman, Slenderman, _

_All that will be left is bone. _

_Slenderman, Slenderman, _

_He shows no fear and has no soul, _

_Slenderman, Slenderman, _

_You will be the first to go. _

Deep in the forest, the dark man was settling in for the night listening to the wind whisper against his door. He drew the curtains on the windows, and made sure the lantern was put out before he lay on the aged mattress. He usually hunted under the cover of the night, but he felt a break would do him well. As he began to drift off, which in itself took about an hour, he heard the low hum of a familiar tune.

_Slenderman, Slenderman, _

_In the forest he will hide, _

_Slenderman, Slenderman, _

_He will show up by your side. _

_Slenderman, Slenderman, _

_He has no face and has no eye, _

_Slenderman, Slenderman, _

_You most certainly will die._

Was this child _trying_ to annoy him? Poetic and pretty it may be, but the tune was a very old one to him. He got up again and teleported near to where she was.

_Ah, the old ranch house Tom bought a while back._

The house was colored a faded red, single story, and not very big. The rest of the ranch had succumbed to a fire, which may or may not have been Slenderman's doing, and had burnt most of the fields. Five years later, and it looked like a decent place to live. He peeked into one of the porch windows to the living room to see the girl sleeping soundly on the couch.

_Damn, next time I should hypnotize a bear into mauling her instead of leaving it to chance._

He sighed, knowing he wouldn't do it anyway. It would just be a waste of his energy since he knew full well that she could easily eliminate a bear, blind or not. He moved quickly and quietly to the other side of the house to peer in another window. In the bed, he saw the owner himself fast asleep, completely unaware of his presence.

_Perhaps another time I will torment him in his sleep…_

Slenderman moved away from the house and went back to his own to get a few hours of rest.

Four hours later, around two in the morning, he woke to the sound of gunshots. He was up in an instant and used his extra limbs to carry him across the forest swiftly. Within minutes, he spotted a campfire with three men, apparently drunk, who were shooting off weapons at random. He watched them shoot at imaginary birds and rabbits and laugh about it as if it were the most amusing thing in the world.

There were few things that could really anger the tall man, and drunken assholes disturbing his peace was among the most sensitive triggers in his list. He blended himself carefully among the trees to look like one of them, and made his way closer to the group to wait for his moment.

Two of the men turned away from the third; staring at something else their minds gave them to see. One long tendril quickly snatched up the man by the neck and snapped it in one fluid motion; the sound of breaking bones muffled. He laid the body carefully in the back of the pickup truck they had driven there.

One of the remaining two slurred something to his friend and wandered off into the woods, carrying a pistol in his right hand. The one left by the fire met the same fate as the first man in seconds and was also laid in the back of the truck.

Slenderman threw dirt over the fire and continued to stalk the last man. The man whistled nothing in particular, and didn't seem to care where his feet would take him. Slenderman threw a rock at the back of his head and lifted himself up several feet in a tree.

"Who's there," the man asked, holding the pistol up in a very shaky hand. This man couldn't make a straight shot if his life depended on it right now. Funny enough, the gun wouldn't save him even if he were sober.

The dark person slid down the trunk of another tree and stood on the path directly behind the man. The man swallowed and lowered his gun before turning around and seeing the tall figure in his way.

Slenderman stepped toward him as the man brought up his gun again. One shot, two shots, three shots. All flew right past the walking nightmare until the gun ran out of ammo. By this point, his fate was sealed, and his body was placed in the truck next to the others.

He wasn't done yet, though. He commanded one of his thin black limbs to reach into the vehicle and shift the gear to neutral. He steered the truck so it wouldn't crash into the trees, and directed it towards the lake near the edge of the forest. At the edge of the slope, he gave it a final flick, and the vehicle rolled straight down into the murky water, to the middle to sink. Slenderman dusted his hands and went home again, satisfied with his quick job.

Dawn came and Tom woke up and got dressed before going to wake Kira up. To his surprise, she was already up and meditating on the couch. Careful not to disturb her, he made his way into the kitchen and got a nice breakfast of pancakes going. Half an hour later, he brought in a plate of them to his friend and they discussed the day's plan.

"Well," Tom started, "First things first; you've got to go see the doc again." Kira whined and Tom continued. "After that, we need to hit the supermarket and get a nice stock of food for each of us. I know you hardly leave your house, don't give me that look."

She stuck out her tongue at him, but jumped when he responded with a bit of whipped cream to her nose.

"After that, we can do whatever," he finished.

"Can I say something?"

"You're going to the doctor no matter what, so don't even try getting out of it."

"FML…," Kira slumped in her seat.

"Would you rather stay blind?"

She mumbled what sounded like "No" and took her plate to the sink.

_Tap Tap Tap_

She looked up to the kitchen window. Even though she knew she couldn't see him, she could feel the chilling energy her not-friend gave off. She nodded once and turned her attention back to Tom. "I'm going outside to wait, ok?"

"Don't go out of sight of the house. If you do, I'll have to declare war on you," he chuckled.

_Oh God, not another tickle war._ He always won thanks to him being stronger than she was, and able to pin easier. Kira opened the back door and shut it behind her, waiting to see what the tall man wanted.

"I don't have long out here, so let's do this the easy way and make it quick," he whispered. "Where in the dark void did you come up with that story you gave me yesterday?"

"I told you it was no story," she hissed. "It happened; all of it. I don't know how I ended up here or why, but me and friends are stuck here, and only I can remember everything it seems."

Slenderman could see she was telling the truth; her energy pattern was as clear as day, except for a thin border of distortion. "Why tell me and not them then?"

"Again, would they have believed me," she seemed frustrated with the thought. "And I told you 1, because you would probably kill me in an instant if I didn't, and 2, because I figured you might be able to help me figure all this out."

Creaking in the kitchen sounded that Tom was about ready to go.

Slenderman leaned closer to her, speaking even softer. "Where did you come from if not from here?"

"Last I remember is July 1, 2553; the day of my 18th birthday."

Her not-friend examined the distortion again and decided to think on it. "We will discuss this another time." He was gone in the blink of an eye, just before Tom opened the door.

"Let's get going. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner you get ice cream."

"Ice cream," she asked, putting on a smile.

Tom laughed. "That got your attention." He led her to his silver car and drove them to the doctor's office.

After helping her up the flight of stairs, Tom began filling out the sign-in sheet with all of her information while she paced around aimlessly, careful to avoid the small children's table. Tom handed in the papers, and within a few minutes, they were called into the office.

"Good to see you both again," the doctor beamed.

"Nice to see you too, Dr. Jenkins," Tom answered.

"So, miss Kira," the man mused over her medical record. "How are your eyes? Have you experienced any pain or strange vision?"

"Once in a while they'll sting a bit, but I haven't been able to see at all since the incident that caused this," she sighed.

"Do you mind taking off your blindfold so I may take a look?"

She obliged and wrapped the cloth around her left hand while she blinked open her eyes. Dr. Jenkins examined them carefully and jotted down a few notes in the margin of her record. After a few minutes he said, "They're healing faster than I thought they would. Aren't you a lucky one?" He sat back in his seat and wrote down more notes. "If they are healing as fast as I believe they are, they should be finished in about three months. Whether or not you will be able to see is a question that will have to be answered at a later date, I'm afraid."

Kira huffed and put the black cloth around her eyes again. The doctor turned to her and asked, "Should we go ahead and do your regular check-up as well? You're supposed to get that done next week anyway." The girl nodded and the doc spent the next twenty minutes updating her records.

"Looks like everything checks out," Jenkins said. "Just eat a little more often, alright? You're heading for underweight, and you need to be at your best health for your eyes' sake at least."

She groaned and Tom told the doctor, "I'll make sure she takes care of herself, doc."

"I know you will, Tom. Alright, off with the pair of you. See you in a few months for your next appointment."

Tom smiled and led Kira out of the office, grabbing a lollipop from the bin for her, and took her back to the car. "Now that wasn't so bad, was it," he asked.

"Yes it was," she pouted. She hated going to the doctor's office to get poked and documented.

"Well at least he didn't put you on a prescription. You'd probably stuff the pills in a drawer and not take them anyway." He drove out of the parking lot and headed further into town after making sure his friend was buckled in. "So what are you low on back home?"

"Umm…"

"Let me rephrase that. What's _left_ back at home?"

"A box of cereal, a couple things of Ramen, half a jug of milk and some pancake mix."

"Seriously," he turned his attention to her for a moment, giving off a wave of concern, and frustration. "You haven't gone to the store in weeks even though you really need to?"

She rolled her head to the window and mumbled, "I didn't need to."

"Of course you need to. If you don't eat, how are you going to live the next three months, hm? How would you be able to walk through the forest to my place if you've collapsed of starvation?"

She didn't answer him, and was glad the dark band around her eyes could soak up the few tears dropping down her face before Tom could notice.

Tom sighed as he pulled into the supermarket's parking lot and parked in one of the closer spaces. "I'm really worried about you. Please stay over a while, or at least let me come keep an eye on you? You can't keep living this way-."

"I told you I'm fine. I can handle myself," she fought back the choke in her throat, but Tom wasn't fooled in the least.

"Not like this you can't. Come on, you can still help me pick out stuff for dinner." They got out of the car, locked it up, and headed into the store. Kira shivered instantly.

"Is it always this cold?" Her teeth started chattering.

"Not really," Tom responded. "I guess the AC is going weird again." He put an arm over her shoulders and moved on to the fruits and vegetables area of the store with her. "So, what do you suggest for dinner?"

She thought about it and waited for the chattering to stop before answering, "Stew?"

"Sure, we can do that if we get home quick enough." His mood was lifted now, and was more focused on the current task rather than the conversation they just had. They picked out potatoes, celery, carrots, onions, and a good amount of stew meat for dinner. They also picked out a couple frozen pizzas, some soda, milk, and popcorn as well for Party Night Friday; when the rest of their friends would be coming over for a visit.

Tom convinced her, after much begging, to stay with him for a few weeks at least, just to make sure she was taken care of. She was reluctant to give up a piece of her pride, but she was glad she was going to have her best friend's company for a while.

They grabbed two tubs of chocolate ice cream at the last minute, then paid for the groceries and headed back to the house to get started with dinner. Tom got out the slow cooker and dumped the meat in to warm up on low heat for the time being. He turned to see that Kira had already started washing the potatoes and was cutting them into cubes after each wash.

"I really don't think you should-."

"I've got it, Tom," she smiled. "I'm not _helpless_ over here. Besides, you made breakfast. It's only fair I help with dinner." Though she didn't like to admit it, she did like to cook and welcomed the challenge of blind veggie chopping.

Not wanting to start up another fight, Tom shook his head and started mincing half of the onion.

"Ah! Son of a- faaa…"

Tom turned his attention back to her and saw blood well up in a cut on her left index finger. "What was that about 'handling it'?" He chuckled, which earned him a light smack from a towel. He gave her a paper towel and walked to the bathroom to get a waterproof Band-Aid for her.

When he walked out, she glared out the window at the person who caused her knife to slip. The figure shrugged and disappeared again with the promise to come back later.

Tom bandaged her up and let her go back to slicing up the potatoes. In twenty minutes, everything was cut up and put into the cooker on high heat; a timer next to it was set for an hour. Tom felt her tap his shoulder and turned to be met with Kira's famous Puppy Face.

"… No."

"Why not," she pouted.

"I'm not going to let you start swinging blades and put both of us at risk."

"Pleeeaaase?"

"No."

"Pleeeaaase?"

"No."

"Hmph." She sat in a kitchen chair and sulked.

Tom gave her a hug and said, "I just don't want you hurt, ok? Maybe when you've mastered a kitchen knife I'll let you practice again." He laughed a little which gave him another light smack and a smile from his friend. He released her and walked into the living room to watch the news.

"_Police have still found no sign of the three missing men. They were last seen driving into the forest late last night and a campsite was found, but no vehicle or bodies were recovered. This is one case of four within the last few weeks, and Police are investigating if there is indeed a connection between them. We will keep you updated as we get more information."_

Kira pressed a palm against the cool kitchen window and felt an ice-cold chill a moment later.

"_Did you,"_ she asked.

"_Perhaps,"_ he answered.

She pulled away, indifferent, and figured he'd done it for a reason. She did hear gunshots the night before. He might have just been defending himself for all she knew. She shrugged it off and sat next to Tom in the living room, listening to the news.

The dark figure watched her go and pulled away his hand before silently lifting himself to the roof to sit.

_This makes no sense. Distortion or not, she's still exactly the same. What happened to her, and why did I not notice it?_

It wasn't because he cared about her, heaven forbid; it was because something happened in _his_ territory without him knowing for years. Whatever invaded his space was going to pay dearly for toying with one of _his_ targets.

The slender man spent the next few days contacting others of his kind to see if any of their own had wandered by and he just didn't notice them. They all denied it. His fist went through one of his walls more than once out of frustration. The fact that _no one_ knew what had happened was really getting on his nerves.

* * *

Good? Bad? Review.

I need all the help I can get on Slenderman here. Every review counts!

I'm still taking suggestions on the plot & senarios as well, so feel free to add your two cents. :3

Also, have a cookie. :)

(::)


	3. Chapter 3

Still in need of assistance! :D

That's why this one is so short. ;3;

Enjoy! :3

(I hope)

* * *

One week had passed since Kira decided to stay with Tom for the time being. He kept her on a strict diet plan that made sure she ate proper meals every day, and also kept her away from the forest. Kira hadn't seen hide or hair of Mr. Tall Dark and Scary since they last spoke either. She shrugged it off, figuring he was busy stalking other targets or something. She picked up her dark sheath from the couch and smiled at the comforting feel.

"You ready or can I go do normal things," Tom asked.

"This is perfectly normal," she answered. "Besides, I don't want to lose this." She held the sheath close to her.

"I still don't get how you got them, but if you really want to practice, I guess we can for a little while."

They walked out to the backyard and she put the leather on her back before tugging out the hilts. A polished, yet not shiny black blade appeared over her head and split into two arm-length katanas. She heard Tom gulp as he stopped a few meters away from her; he was only armed with a three inch thick bamboo pole.

"Ready," he said.

Kira grinned and launched. She was in the air in an instant and brought down the right blade to meet the pole as Tom brought it up in self-defense. The left came up towards his stomach and he tilted to catch that one as well. By then the right was free and swiping toward his face as he ducked.

She was careful to slow her strikes enough for Tom to keep up. She was only practicing, not trying to kill him, after all. He was no longer familiar with her fighting style, and it gnawed at her as she swung the blades.

_He doesn't know anymore. He doesn't even know _me _anymore. Not the person I was anyway._

The blades swung faster, following the moves she'd known for so long, without her realizing. Tom started struggling to keep up.

"Kira? Kira, can we stop now," he asked.

She gasped, startled by his voice, then sensed how torn up the bamboo was. She quickly sheathed her swords and stepped away from him. "I'm sorry. Maybe I should let them go. I don't want you hurt."

"What are you talking about? That was awesome," he tossed the pole away. "I didn't know you were that skilled with the sword." He walked over to her and took her hands so she wouldn't run. "What's wrong? You seemed out of it a minute ago."

"It's nothing, honest. It's just some old thoughts that popped up."

Tom frowned, and she could tell as if she were looking right at it. "Why won't you talk to me?"

"It's nothing to be concerned about. I don't want you to worry about stuff that doesn't matter," she tried to play it down, but it was in vain.

"It seems to matter a lot to you, though."

"Not really. They just show up when they like."

Tom sighed and picked up the bamboo before walking into the house. A chill went up Kira's spine and she turned around to face its source.

"He's not going to warm up to you that way," Slenderman said.

"Since when do you care about relationships," she asked.

"I don't," he answered. "But shutting out your friend would be shooting yourself in the foot. Just an observation," he shrugged.

"So what is it you want now?"

"No one knows anything about how you got here. What was happening-?"

"Kira, come on; its dinner time," Tom was mixing up something in a bowl as he yelled out the window, and did not notice the tall man next to his friend.

She sighed in relief he hadn't seen and said, "It's becoming difficult to speak with you and keep quiet about it." Feeling a dark vibe come off of the nine foot being, she quickly added, "Not that I want Tom gone. I really do care about him."

"What do you suggest then?"

"That he at least knows you're around."

"You would have to tell him why. I know you don't want to yet," he pointed out. "Besides, you said you would tell no one anything of me."

"And I haven't." The cold air vanished from her side and she heard a dish being set on the wooden table.

The meal was uneventful, and followed by some ice cream and cocoa before Tom set to work on cleaning the dishes. Kira rolled the mug between her hands, contemplating what she could do to make him understand what was really eating her away, and hopefully not make him think she was crazy.

She bit her lower lip out of anxiety. "Tom?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry… if it looks like I'm shutting you out. I don't mean to do it, but I can't exactly explain what's wrong."

Tom turned his attention from the dishes and sat back at the table next to her. "Why can't you? You know I'd listen to you whenever you need it."

"Because you probably won't believe me," she hung her head and was again thankful for the black band soaking up the tears that welled in her eyes. She felt Tom gently take the mug from her twitching hands and pull her into a hug.

"What is this about? Why wouldn't I believe you?"

"It's about why you and the others can't remember certain things. I can remember them though, and I don't know why I'm the only one."

Tom didn't flinch and only asked, "What did you remember?"

She drew in another breath and tried to control herself, "Th-that we aren't from here. Not this time period anyway."

"What do you mean?" His voice remained neutral, and Kira took it as a signal to go on cautiously.

"We're from about 500 years in the future, and we met when we were all around six or seven, but I didn't stay around more than a few months."

Kira couldn't stop everything from pouring out. She explained how she met a certain alien and willingly went with him to his world, and how he taught her his customs along with the art of the sword and the fact the swords had been a gift to her from him; her father as she called him.

Tom stopped her just after the bit about the swords. "So… We're from the future, we met as kids, and you went off with an alien and were raised as they were, and now we're suddenly in the past with no memory of that life?"

"That about sums it up." She could feel the confusion and skeptical waves coming off of him, but waited patiently for him to say something.

Tom wasn't the only one finding her story hard to chew. A shadowy figure had been listening in the whole time, and was thankful he could hear it while the girl had some control over her emotions.

What seemed like an eternity later, Tom finally answered, "I think it would be best if we try to figure this out better before we say anything to the others. If you are right about this, then we need to know how to get back to our own time and get our memories back. Until then, we should just let them live their lives as they are now. Okay?"

Kira nodded and buried her face in her best friend's chest as she tried to calm her nerves. She didn't notice the slender shadow move past them and through the backdoor into the cold night.

_Time travel_, Slender analyzed what she had said. _How in the dark void is that possible?_ He glanced back through the window at her and again looked at her energy pattern. It was still that warming shade of violet it had always been, now tinted darker because of her current negative emotions.

The only thing out of place was the tiny lines of distortion that had appeared just days before their first real encounter. He had dismissed it at the time as a simple trick of the eye, but now saw it was no mistake. If she was from the future then who did he follow that matched her so perfectly and where did that person go? He rubbed his plain pale head and teleported back to his home to rest. Another night of sleep is just what he needed after that story.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Review it, plz. :D

I really need some feedback on this story because I'm running blind in the Slenderverse. Most of what I know about him came from his wikia page, but the community in general has changed and upgraded him in many ways, and I just don't know how to portray him to make everyone happy and not break any boundries. :'(

I can only keep him neutral for so long. lol

Leave me a review and maybe I'll do chapter 4. :P

Yup, chapter 4 is being held hostage till I get reviews dam it! 8D

But you can have this cookie. :3

(::)


	4. Chapter 4

I apoligize for such a short chapter...

School is a drag and writer's block won't leave me alone. :/

*blows it up with a rocket launcher*

He'll be back...

Anyway, enjoy! (maybe?)

* * *

"Ding dong! Anyone home," the goofy voice was unmistakable.

Tom answered the door and braced for impact. "Hi Jake…"

His friend smiled, "Aw don't be that way. Besides, I actually brought everyone this time," he nodded back at to other cars in Tom's driveway. Jenna was climbing out of the passenger's seat of Jake's car and Nina and Kelly had carpooled in the latter's. "Well, everyone except Kira. She wasn't home for some reason."

"I'm right here," the girl piped up from where she was curled on the couch.

Jake stepped past Tom to see her. "There you are, you little ninja," he chuckled. "Feeling any better?"

"Eh, a bit I guess."

Tom greeted the rest of their friends and moved into the kitchen to get all the party food out of the fridge. The group settled in the living room, and Kira sat up to set the sheath in her lap.

"Your eyes still bothering you," Jenna asked.

"No, not anymore," Kira answered. "I still wish I could see again."

"I'm sure it'll turn out alright," Nina said.

Tom walked in with the popcorn and sodas and sat them on the coffee table before shuffling through the DVD shelves. "So, which movie this time, guys?"

Kelly looked over, "Friday the 13th marathon?"

"No, how about Saw," Nina piped up with a grin.

The group spent the next half hour arguing over which movies to watch before they finally settled on the Dawn of the Dead series, and went through the popcorn in about half the time. Kira picked up the bowl, placed her sheath against the couch arm, and went to the kitchen.

She picked out another popcorn bag and tossed it in the microwave to heat up. She sat in a chair and waited to hear the ding. A familiar chill went up her spine, and she began to panic, thinking any of her friends could simply glance at her and see her not-friend behind her. A thin tendril gripped her right shoulder and she heard him speak in her head once again.

_They cannot see me for now. What happened that supposedly caused you to go back in time? No human could have done that on purpose. They are far too thick-headed to come up with something like that in the next 500 years._

"I don't remember much," she murmured, hardly loud enough to hear herself. "I just remember me and the guys over there were talking together, and then someone ran in and told us to leave… Then just darkness." She heard the microwave signal it was done, and felt the tall man release her so she could give her friends the popcorn.

As she was pouring the food into the bowl, Slenderman spoke again. "_So this is 'Party Night Friday'? It doesn't seem much like a party_."

"Usually isn't a real party. When we did this the first time, Jake got blind drunk and almost got hit by a truck when we let him out of our sight. He's lucky Tom was able to run up and pull him back." She discarded the slightly burned bag and carried the bowl back into the living room for everyone to share.

"_You may not be able to remember it at will, but there must be some memory buried in your mind somewhere. I could probably find it, but not at the moment. There are too many people around for that._" With that, the shivers faded, and Kira leaned against Tom as the sound of groans and crunching bones lulled her to sleep.

* * *

Well that's a lovely way to end a chapter... LOL

I'm going to attempt to keep writ- *sees Writer's Block come back*

...

GTFO! *blows it up with a nuke*

Well, don't forget your cookie. I have a Slenderman speech I need to write and recite tomorrow morning. *locks and loads Shotgun*

(::)

:3


	5. Poll In Progress Please Read

Hey everyone, just checking in. I know it's been _forever_ since I last added a chapter, and I'm sorry to say that I just haven't had anything come to me. I can't decide how to form ideas or for what first and it's driving me insane.

I really am sorry that I don't have anything real to post up yet, but I am trying to hold on to my flickering thoughts. To help (I hope), I created a poll for you all. I really need your help here if you want these stories to continue to grow and progress. I may or may not decide to dismiss one of them for the sake of the others, but I just am not sure what to do at this point.

Just take a moment of your reading time to follow the link to my page and voice your opinion on the matter. Please? For the sake of the cookies? :C

(::)

Cast your vote at: (www fanfiction net) /u/3860739/


End file.
